The Innocence of a Child
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now teens but they haven't built anything in a while. Phineas wants to, but Ferb just doesn't have the heart to anymore. But Phineas knows deep down inside he does, it may just take a little chat to help him realize it. Brotherly love


**This is more of a drabble than a one-shot, but whatever. I love this song so I decided to make a fanfics. I wanted to write one about what would they be like if they separated when they got older, but God forbid that happen. **

Phineas sighed as he looked through his large scrapbook filled with all the pictures of him and Ferb's inventions. He missed those days when he and all of his friends would do the impossible. When they all hung out and had fun together. But it was all different now.

Phineas had called Isabella to see if she wanted to hang out and maybe even build something, but she made a rain check. She said she had a cheer practice and then afterwards her and the cheer squad were going to the mall.

Buford hasn't hung out with any of the four teens that were once great friends in while, so Phineas wasn't going to ask him to hang out. Baljeet declined the invitation because he had a mathletes meeting to attend. The five friends had grown out of each other; all except for Phineas and Ferb. They never would grow out for each other; they only grew out of their inventions. But Phineas longed to relive his childhood days.

He looked up at his brother and slammed his scrapbook shut. He watched as his brother read his book and occasionally turned the page. Phineas looked back at the cover of the scrapbook with a picture of him and Ferb building their rollercoaster. He looked at their closet and frowned; Phineas knew that deep in the back of their closet, Ferb's toolbox was collecting dust and sitting there waiting for Ferb to use the tools he used not so long ago.

"Ferb, can I ask you something?" Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb looked up from his book at his brother and nodded his head. Phineas stood up and walked over to his brother's bed and sat down. He smiled and looked up at his brother, "How about we make the coolest invention ever today? It could fly, switch our bodies, or maybe even give us superpowers!" Phineas exclaimed.

Ferb smiled and replied, "No thanks." Then he returned to his book.

Phineas frowned and said, "Why not?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "We're a little old to build things, aren't we?" He didn't even bother to look up from his book.

Phineas grabbed the book form Ferb's hands and threw it on his bed across the room. "I was reading that!" Ferb said.

"And I'm trying to talk to you." Phineas crossed his arms.

Ferb sighed and said, "I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

Phineas' relaxed a bit and asked his brother, "Why don't you want to build anything? Don't you remember when life was simpler and we had so much fun building crazy inventions?"

"Of course I do, Phineas." Ferb said.

Phineas looked at his brother and said, "I remember that feeling we had when we were building, I felt like we could do anything we wanted. I know you did too, and I know somewhere deep down inside of you that feeling is still there."

"I don't think so Phineas, maybe for you but not me." Ferb said shrugging his shoulders.

"All you have to do is remember those times our inventions, and that feeling." Phineas urged his brother, "Dude, when you came here to America and live with us; you opened up my eyes. I was once just a kid that dreamed of building amazing things, but when you came you turned that dream into reality."

Ferb smiled as he listened to his brother continue his speech.

Phineas continued, "You just gotta remember the magic again. When love was make believe and fairytales were real."

Ferb sighed and looked into his brother's eyes, "I want to Phineas, but I just don't have the innocence of a child like you do. It's not that easy."

Phineas smiled and took his brother's hand, "It _is_ easy, because you _do_ have the innocence; we all do, but some of us lose sight of it over time. It's still inside of you and when you remember you'll find it."

Ferb shook his head, "I want to but, I just can't." He whispered looking down.

Phineas smiled, "Of course you can, Ferb!" He exclaimed and jumped off the bed and ran to his bed. He came back holding their scrapbook, "Look at all these amazing things we built."

Phineas smiled as he watched his brother relive the memories of their childhood when they would spend all of their summer days in the sun; building crazy contraptions, and getting on their sister's nerves.

Ferb chuckled as he looked at the pictures of all the different inventions; their lemonade stand, the day they went back in time, The Beak, Rover, their rollercoaster and more of the other awesome things contraptions.

As Ferb continued to look through the scrapbook Phineas' words still echoed in Ferb's mind '…Just remember…'. Ferb smiled and looked up his brother and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Phin." He whispered in his ear. Phineas hugged his brother back and said, "No problem."

Once they parted Ferb stood up and walked over to their closet. He threw open the door and moved some stuff out of the way until he found what he was looking for; his toolbox. He picked it up and walked back over to his bed. He sat down next to his brother and declared, "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today!"

Phineas smiled and said, "Yes, yes you do."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~

_Can you remember  
>Back to a simpler time<br>Back to the watercolor days  
>That still run through your mind<em>

_Oh, I remember just my old friend and me  
>Runnin' through an open field<br>The way it used to be_

_The feeling that our hearts could just take wings  
>We could live out all our dreams<br>The journey there was never far away_

_But like a dream come true  
>That's still inside of you<br>The secret of tomorrow is  
>To live your dreams today<em>

_Remember the night  
>Remember the feeling<br>Remember the magic  
>In our lives<em>

_You opened up my eyes  
>To a new world revealing<br>So remember the magic  
>Just remember the magic<br>One more time  
>Oh, remember<em>

_Do you remember  
>The way it used to feel<br>When love was only make-believe  
>And fairy tales were real<em>

_Oh, I remember  
>You were with me once again<br>Free to live our fantasies  
>It never has to end<em>

_The feeling that our hearts would just take wings  
>We could live a world of dreams<br>Together we would sail against the wind  
>And now I know where to begin<br>How to find it all again  
>From now until forever<em>

_Remember the time  
>Remember the feeling<br>Remember the magic  
>In your eyes<em>

_You opened up my eyes  
>And you gave life new meaning<br>So remember that feeling  
>Just remember the magic<br>One more time  
>One more time<br>Remember the magic _

**One thing about the show that amazes me is their ability to have the innocence of child; when most of us seem to lose sight of it over time, but some how Phineas and Ferb kept their innocence. It's interesting. xDDDDD**

**Review please?**


End file.
